Future Shock
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Aku memang dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, menyentuhnya, dan bahkan saling pandang. Namun aku sulit untuk bisa memilikinya. Yang dapat aku lihat hanyalah botol yang perlahan terjatuh ke arahku. Dan ternyata ... aku dapat melihat diriku dengan dirinya bersama. Masa depan itu membuatku ingin menggantung diriku. Happy NaruSasu's Days 2012.


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warn: YAOI, TYPO(S), LEMON, OOC, Sasuke's POV, ABAL, and FREAK **_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki & Sauske Uchiha**_

Kehidupan memang hanya sesaat. Bahkan dapat diukur menggunakan pikiran yang haus akan logika dan pengetahuan ini. Terkadang kita berpikir keras hanya untuk mencari sebuah pikiran yang akan melahirkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Otak ini terus-terusan menggeru tak pernah puas. Meta terhadap dunia yang fana ini terus saja berkembang dan semakin menuju masa yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang malas. Dimana semua orang mulai bersikap individualis. Kejeniusan memang membuat kita lupa akan segalanya. Beribu alat dibuat untuk mempermudah kegiatan manusia.

Entah sudah berapa banyak teknologi yang pernah kedua tangan ini genggam. Entah sudah berapa banyak kesulitan yang dapat terselesaikan dengan bantuan teknologi-teknologi tersebut. Tak dapat dihitung menggunakan jari-jari tangan dan kaki. Otak ini dipenuhi oleh nafsu yang tak pernah puas meskipun telah terpenuhi. Banyak yang mengatakan, dengan teknologi….

Kita semakin dekat dengan harapan.

Semakin dekat kita dengan hal itu … maka semakin dekat pula kita dapat melihatnya … melihatnya dengan jelas.

Namun … aku tak pernah menganggap hal itu adalah sebuah kepastian.

Aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai hal yang selalu benar.

_**Future Shock**_

_**Special fiction for NaruSasu's Days 2012**_

.

.

Aku dapat merasakan bahwa udara di sekitarku mulai menghangat. Meskipun tipis, aku dapat merasakan kehangatan itu perlahan-lahan mulai menyuruhku untuk membuka kedua kelopak mata pucatku ini. Meskipun masih lelah dan butuh tidur, badan ini tetap saja bergerak untuk bangkit dari ranjang yang tak terlalu besar ini. Aku merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhku saat mencoba bergerak. Ah, aku lupa, sudah hampir tiga hari aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik.

Lamat-lamat mata ini mulai terbuka dengan sempurna. Aku membuka jendela besar yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidurku. Kedua netra kelamku langsung disambut dengan lukisan alam yang begitu cerah.

Biru.

Entah kenapa aku begitu menyukai warna yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan warna mataku itu. Aku tersenyum tipis. Entahlah, aku bukan orang yang suka untuk tersenyum. Akan tetapi saat aku berada sendirian menatap langit itu … aku selalu tersenyum. Ha—ah, mungkin jika ada yang melihatku aku akan dikatakan orang gila. Benarkah? Mungkin aku memang sudah gila.

Aa, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto adalah kedua orang tuaku yang sudah hampir dua tahun ini tidak pernah mengunjungiku. Entahlah, sepertinya pekerjaan mereka begitu sulit untuk ditinggalkan. Tak masalah buatku, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu.

Ya, terkadang mereka menghubungi kakakku yang pasti akan berakhir dengan kakakku yang selalu meminta mereka untuk pulang. Apa itu salah? Kurasa tidak, karena kami putranya. Apa seorang anak laki-laki dewasa yang meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk pulang dapat disebut manja? Terserah apa kata orang. Aku yakin, kakakku hanya butuh kebersamaan.

Otak ini selalu lelah ketika memikirkan keluarga yang tak pernah lengkap ini. Perlahan aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan berdiri di depan sebuah cermin yang cukup besar. Ha—ah, aku bisa berubah menjadi seekor panda jika terus-terusan tak dapat tidur dengan baik. Helaan napas kecil keluar dari bibirku saat menatap refleksiku dengan rambut yang acak-acakkan. Ya, Tuhan, kemana Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dikatakan tampan? Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal tersebut.

Kaki ini melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tanganku bergerak untuk memutar keran _shower _yang ada. Leganya dapat merasakan kesegaran air. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba merasakan tetesan air yang membuat tubuhku rileks sejenak. Aku membersihkan tubuhku seperti biasanya dan segera mematikan _shower _tersebut. Mataku tertuju pada seragam sekolah yang sudah tergantung rapi di dekat lemari pakaianku.

Dengan malas aku memakai seragam tersebut. Merapikannya seadanya dan segera keluar dari kamar itu. Aku menghela napas berat saat mendapati dapur dalam keadaan kosong. Hanya ada segelas jus tomat segar dan dua potong roti panggang. Ah, ada sesuatu yang lain. Selembar kertas yang ditindis gelas jus tersebut. Aku mendudukkan diriku dan mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Sasuke, jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berangkat.

_Aniki_ akan pulang telat hari ini.

_Aniki_.

Aku meletakkannya kembali dan segera meminum jus tomatku. Terlalu lama jika aku harus memakan roti tersebut. Aku mengambil kunci motor yang tergantung rapi di dalam sebuah lemari kaca kecil dan segera keluar dari rumah yang sepi tersebut. "_Ittekimasu_," ucapku seraya menutup pintu tersebut.

Sudah terlalu biasa jika ucapanku tak pernah dibalas oleh siapa pun. Aku menyalakan motor yang ada tepat di halaman rumahku dan mulai menaikinya. Kenapa aku tidak menggunakan mobil? Entahlah, itu terlalu merepotkan untukku. Sepertinya aku mulai mirip dengan teman sekelasku yang selalu tertidur itu. Aku menancap gas dan mulai meninggalkan rumah itu dan menuju sekolahku.

Mataku menatap para nara yang sudah mulai aktif beraktivitas dengan datar. Aku menghentikan motorku saat melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal. Bocah dengan rambut pirang yang selalu berangkat menuju sekolah menggunakan _skateboard_, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku dapat melihatnya sedang menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sepertinya dia sedang mengikuti alunan lagu yang didengarkannya. Aku menatapnya sampai akhirnya dia menghilang di balik sebuah gerbang besar. Gerbang sekolah kami. Ya, tempatku dan dia bersekolah.

Aku kembali menjalankan motorku dan memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut. Dengan cepat aku memarkirkan motorku dan berlari kecil menuju loker utama. Mataku menatap sosok berambut pirang yang sedang mengganti sepatunya dengan lekat. "Ada apa, Teme?"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat dia menatapku balik. Aa, sepertinya dia tahu jika aku memperhatikannya. Aku hanya menghela napas kecil dan mengganti sepatuku. Dapat kudengar dia sedang mendumel kecil. Sepertinya kesal karena aku mangabaikannya. Ha—ah, pagi-pagi sudah merep—

'DUAG'

Aku mendesis sakit dalam hati saat tak sengaja membuka lokerku dengan sangat kasar hingga mengenai dahiku. Aku dapat merasakan ekspresiku masih sangat datar saat aku kembali menutup loker tersebut. Kenapa aku terlihat seperti orang idiot.

"Te-teme, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" aku dapat mendengar nada khawatirnya … atau itu hanya perasaanku saja. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sembari pergi meninggalkannya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat melihat sebuah cermin yang cukup besar. Benar sekali. Mukaku pucat dan aku seperti mayat hidup. Beberapa detik lagi aku akan berubah menjadi panda. Tunggu saja.

'GREP'

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan terangkul di bahuku. Aku melirik ke samping dan mendapati Naruto sedang merangkulku sembari tersenyum lebar. Rambutnya yang seperti durian itu serasa mencolok mataku. "Kau berat," ucapku seraya menurunkan tangannya. Aku membuka pintu kelasku dan segera menutupnya.

'BRAK'

"Ouch!"

Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku tidak mengerti saat mendengar teriakan yang sedikit memilukan tersebut. Aku menatap teman-teman yang sedang menatapku dengan _horror_ dengan bingung. Entah kenapa, tatapanku serasa mengatakan apa-yang-kuperbuat?

"Kau menutupkan pintu untuk Naruto!" teriak seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut merah jambu dan mata hijau yang indah. Aku mengerutkan keningku dan berbalik menatap pintu yang masih tertutup tersebut. Dengan perlahan aku membukanya dan mataku membulat terkejut. Disana … seorang Naruto sedang memegangi hidungnya yang tampak mengeluarkan darah. Sejujurnya aku sedikit panik, namun yang tersirat dari wajahku adalah ekspresi tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun. "Ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan," ucapku seraya membantunya berdiri. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikutiku dari belakang.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Aku menghela napas lelah saat berhasil menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya. Aku berjalan mendekati wastafel dan membasahi handuk kecil yang ada di tangaku. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Aku menarik kedua tangannya dan membersihkannya dengan perlahan. Aku yakin ekspresiku masih datar seperti biasanya.

"Hei!"

"Hn."

"Jika ada seorang dokter yang wajahnya sepertimu, aku yakin tidak akan ada pasien yang datang. Kau tahu, wajahmu itu datar dan pucat. Seperti mayat saja!"

"Aku memang mayat."

"Eeeh?" Naruto tampak membulatkan matanya dan segera menarik tangannya saat mendengar ucapanku barusan. Dia menjaga jarak denganku sembari memasang tampang_ horror_.

Aku menghela napas lelah dan kembali menarik tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Dasar bodoh," ucapku seraya kembali membersihkan tangannya. Dia tampak tersenyum lega sembari menatapku dengan lekat. "Apa?" tanyaku seraya meletakkan handuk kecil yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Aku tampak memijat keningku dengan pelan sembari menyandarkan kepalaku ke dinding yang ada di belakangku—entah kenapa aku merasa sangat lelah.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Kita teman, bukan?"

Aku memejamkan mataku semakin rapat. Ha—ah, aku lupa mengatakan bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah menyukai seorang Uzumaki Naruto sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya? Entahlah, tanyakan pada perasaan tak masuk akal yang tak pernah kuinginkan ini. Mendengarnya mengatakan teman membuatku sedikit senang. Namun, ada beberapa dari hatiku yang sedikit tidak suka mendengar ucapannya. Dan kenapa aku tak pernah memberitahunya? Entahlah, aku menyukai keadaan yang seperti ini saja. Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan menatapnya dengan lekat. "Bukan," ucapku singkat seraya bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Aku dapat mendengarnya berteriak memanggil namaku. Namun rasa kantukku lebih mendominasi.

'BRUK'

Aa, sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat menahan kedua mata ini agar tidak tertutup. Yang dapat aku dengar hanyalah teriakan cempreng Naruto yang terus saja memanggil namaku. Setelah itu yang kurasakan hanyalah ketenangan dalam tidur.

.

.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku saat kesadaranku mulai membangunkanku. Rasa lelahku sedikit berkurang setelah tidur sejenak. Suasana di sekitarku didominasi oleh warna putih yang cerah. Sepertinya saat ini aku sedang ada di ruang kesehatan. Aku ingin menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk memeriksa kepalaku, namun sepertinya ada yang menahannya. Aku menatap tanganku dan mendapati sosok berambut pirang itu sedang tertidur dengan pulas. "Apa dia menemaniku?" ucapku pelan sembari mencoba menarik tanganku. Oh, sial! Kepalanya berat sekali. "Naruto. Hoi, Naruto!" aku mencoba memanggilnya tapi sia-sia.

'BLETAK'

Aku memukul kepalanya dengan keras menggunakan tangan kiriku. Aku dapat mendengar dia meringis sakit sembari memegangi kepalanya. "Ah, kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya sembari mendekat ke arahku. Dia menyentuh keningku dengan tangan kanannya—memeriksa suhu tubuhku. Inilah yang aku tidak percaya dengan sebuah teknologi. Bukankah dengan teknologi kita dapat meraih keinginan kita?

Banyak yang mengatakan jika kita semakin dekat dengan sesuatu, maka kita dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Semua itu memang benar. Aku dekat dengan Naruto. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan aku dapat menyentuhnya dengan nyata. Aku dapat menghubunginya dengan ponsel. Memantau kegiatannya—mungkin—menggunakan kamera pengawas. Menempelkan penyadap pada pakaiannya. Semua itu teknologi, bukan?

Namun … semakin dekat diriku dengan dirinya tak memungkinkan aku dapat menjadikannya milikku. Semakin aku dekat dengannya, semakin dia terasa menjauh dari jangkauanku. Bagaikan menunggunya melihatku yang berada di seberang pintu palang kereta api. Dimana sebuah kereta melintas menuju utara, dan saat kereta itu sudah mendekati gerbong terakhir … kereta menuju arah barat melintas tepat di depan mata. Menunggu dengan sangat lama. Saat pandangan di depan telah kosong … ternyata sosok itu sudah tidak ada.

Aku menurunkan tangannya dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Aku bangkit dari ranjang berukuran satu orang tersebut dengan perlahan. "Aku akan pulang," ucapku seraya mengambil tas yang tak jauh dariku. Dari tadi pagi aku memang tidak sempat untuk meletakkan tasku di kelas.

"Sebaiknya begitu, karena hari sudah mulai gelap," ucapnya seraya merapikan tempat tidur yang tadi kutempati. Aku menatap jam dinding dan menghela napas lelah. Ternyata aku tidur seharian penuh. Naruto berjalan beriringan denganku. Suasana sekolah sudah cukup sepi pada saat itu. Kesunyian menyelimuti saat kami menapaki tangga sekolah untuk turun ke parkiran. Aku sempat mengganti sepatuku sebelum pulang, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Baik aku maupun Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Aku dapat melihat seorang bocah dengan rambut merah dan tato kanji '_Ai_' di keningnya. Dia juga salah satu teman sekelasku, Sabaku no Gaara.

Si bocah Panda.

Gaara tampak mendatangi Naruto dan memberikan sebuah kotak yang aku tidak tahu apa itu isinya. Mengabaikan mereka berdua, aku berjalan menuju parkiran dan segera menyalakan motorku.

'TRAK'

Aku melihat Naruto yang menaiki _skateboard _miliknya sembari menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. "Jaga keadaanmu. Sepertinya kau kurang istirahat," ucapnya seraya menjalankan_ skateboard_ tersebut. Dia sempat berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku menyukai senyummu ketika kau tidur tadi."

Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan datar sembari mematikan mesin motorku. Aku turun dari motorku dan menatap benda beroda dua itu dengan lekat.

'BRAK'

Aku menendangnya dengan kuat. "Siapa suruh aku tersenyum saat tidur, hah?" ucapku sedikit tidak jelas sembari kembali menyalakan mesin motor tersebut. Entah kenapa, aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku melakukan hal tersebut. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang jika tidak ingin pulang kemalaman.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," ucapku seraya membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Sama seperti biasanya, tak pernah ada jawaban. Aku meletakkan tasku pada sofa dan menghempaskan diriku dengan kasar. Sepertinya rasa kantuk saat di sekolah kembali menyerang sarafku. Beberapa saat setelah aku menyamankan tubuhku, aku tertidur dengan pulas.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"Sasuke!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar seseorang menyerukan namaku. Di belakangku tampak seorang bocah dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas, Nara Shikamaru. Dia menghampiriku dan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. "Tolong berikan ini pada Naruto. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Kau kan sering bermain dengannya," ucap Shikamaru sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang tidak asing buatku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kotak tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat kuperhatikan, ternyata kotak itu sama dengan kotak yang kemarin diberikan oleh Gaara.

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung sembari membawa kotak tersebut. Mataku menatap awas sembari mencoba membuka kotak tersebut.

"_Curiosity kills the cat, huh_?"

Bisik seseorang di telingaku. Aku mematung di tempat sembari menutup kotak tersebut dengan perlahan. Aku tahu sekali suara siapa yang baru saja mengejutkanku tersebut. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya dengan datar. "_I am not a cat_," ucapku seraya memberikan kotak tersebut. Dapat kulihat Naruto mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di dalam kantong _blazer_ miliknya. Setelah memberikan kotak itu aku segera pergi meninggalkannya. Namun ucapannya menghentikan gerakanku.

"Ini bukanlah sebuah kotak istimewa. Ini hanya kotak yang berisikan beberapa foto orang yang sangat kukagumi," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan datar sembari mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Aku menggenggam erat pegangan tasku. Lihat saja, betapa kesalnya aku melihat senyuman lebarnya itu. Seakan-akan dia sedang mengejekku. Menyebalkan.

'BRUK'

"Dasar bodoh!" teriakku saat Naruto menyandarkan tubuhku secara paksa ke dinding di dekatku. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. Aku bingung kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu. "Lepas, sialan. Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai," ucapku seraya mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kau pasti tidak akan senang jika mengetahui siapa yang ada di dalam foto-foto tersebut." Naruto membisikkan kata-kata tersebut tepat di telingaku. Aku dapat merasakan napasnya mengenai leherku. "Ayo ke kelas."

Aku menghela napas lega saat dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tanganku. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Namun, entah kenapa aku masih merasakan hal yang sama pada matanya. Sama dengan yang aku rasakan. Kesedihan yang mendalam.

.

.

Beginilah aku saat di kelas. Menatap punggung Naruto dari belakang. Sesekali aku menatap ke langit luas. Sudah hampir tiga tahun aku hanya menyimpan perasaan ini. Terkadang aku brandai-andai apa yang akan terjadi pada tali merah kami saat kami sudah lulus dari sekolah ini. Ha—ah, kenapa aku jadi seperti seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta. Aku menghela napas sangat berat sembari mengalihkan pandanganku dari punggung Naruto.

Kenapa langit harus memiliki warna yang sama dengan matanya? Kenapa Naruto tidak memiliki mata berwarna merah atau pun hijau? Ya, aku tahu pikiranku sudah melantur tidak jelas. Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat sebuah pohon yang tak memiliki daun yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah halaman sekolahku. Aneh, di musim gugur seperti ini, tak ada satu pun daun yang ada di bawah pohon tersebut. Pohon itu benar-benar tak memiliki daun.

'GREK'

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menatap sang guru yang sedang asik mendongeng. Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan perlahan. "Aku ingin pulang. Permisi," ucapku seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Hening.

Itulah suasana yang menyelimuti ruangan kelas saat aku berjalan menuju depan kelas.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme? Kau pikir ini sekolah nenek moyangmu?" aku dapat mendengar Naruto berteriak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Namun, aku tidak peduli. Pikiranku menyuruhku untuk keluar dari kelas itu sekarang juga.

.

.

Aku mengerutkan keningku heran saat seorang guru yang mirip dengan hewan melata sedang menatapku dengan antusias. Dia menarik lenganku dengan kuat dan membawaku masuk ke dalam laboratorium percobaannya. Mataku menerawang memperhatikan botol-botol yang ada disana. Dia mendudukkanku di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. "Duduk sebentar disini. Aku ingin kau mencoba eksperimen baruku. Ini dapat membuat orang tidak mudah lelah selama sebulan penuh," ucap guru gila tersebut sembari tersenyum aneh ke arahku.

Aku sedikit tertarik dengan ramuan itu. Siapa tahu bisa berguna untuk tubuhku.

"A-awaaaaas!"

Aku dapat mendengar seseorang berteriak nyaring dari arah belakangku. Saat aku berbalik, yang aku lihat adalah sebuah botol besar bertuliskan '_Fell the Future'_ sedang mendarat manis di kepalaku.

'PRANG'

"Kabuto! Gawat! Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu?"

"Maaf! Aduh gawat! Aku belum memberitahunya soal ini! Hei dengarkan aku! Jika kau berada di zaman yang berbeda, temukanlah sebuah tempat yang memiliki sebuah pohon tak berdaun tepat di tengahnya! Hei kau bisa mendengar—"

Itulah kata-kata yang dapat kudengar sebelum kesadaranku meninggalkanku sepenuhnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Aku menatap bingung suasana yang ada di hadapanku. Sangat berbeda dan asing di mataku. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit semakin banyak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakuku.

09:00 A.M _October_ 09, 2012

Aku memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakuku dan menatap jam besar yang terpampang di atas sebuah gedung tinggi.

08:45 P.M

Sayang sekali tidak ada tanggalan di sekitar situ. Aku lalu berlari kecil menuju sebuah supermarket yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tersebut. Tanganku segera meraih koran yang tergantung di depan supermarket tersebut. Mataku membulat sempurna.

_October_ 10, 2019

Apa ini serius? Bagaimana bisa aku sampai di zaman seperti ini. Aku memijat keningku frustasi. Pakaian yang kukenakan adalah seragam sekolahku. Kemudian aku berlari dari tempat tersebut dan menuju sebuah sekolah yang seharusnya tak asing untukku. Namun karena perubahan yang sangat drastis. Aku hanya mampu kembali memijat keningku dengan pelan. Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibirku. Entah kenapa aku seperti orang depresi akhir-akhir ini. Sangat bukan diriku.

Dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti arus para nara yang fluks. Dan sekarang aku sedang berdiri di penyebrangan, menunggu lampu khusus pejalan kaki berubah hijau. Mataku sedikit kagum dengan pemandangan kota yang penuh dengan hal-hal baru. Seperti saat ini, di sisi kanan dan kiri garis penyebrangan ditutup dengan sebuah penghalang digital tipis yang akan bergerak turun ketika lampu khusus pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. Seperti laser pengaman berwarna biru agar tidak ada kendaraan yang menyelonong. Cukup unik dan sangat berguna.

Untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tinggi, kita tidak perlu lagi mencari lift di dalam gedung, karena setiap gedung memiliki lift tepat di bagian depan. Dan yang membuatku menarik adalah sebuah papan_ skateboard _yang tidak menggunakan tenaga untuk mendorongnya agar dapat berjalan. Bahkan aku dapat melihat alat tersebut melayang di udara sekitar sepuluh centimeter dari permukaan tanah. Wow! Naruto pasti akan senang dengan hal seperti itu. Ah, kenapa disaat seperti ini aku memikirkannya. Aku harus menemukan jalan untuk kembali. Tapi … kemana aku harus pergi?

Aku menyandarkan keningku pada dinding sebuah toko roti besar. Ah, seingatku toko ini belum ada kemarin.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang? Apa? Sekitar 25 meter dari menara tunggal? Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung saat memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tampak sedang berbicara sendiri. Apa dia gila? Hei! Aku sama sekali tak melihatnya mengangkat telepon. Itulah sebabnya aku mengira dia gila. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Dia sedang berbicara! Dia sedang berbicara dengan cahaya tembus pandang berbentuk orang yang keluar dari kacamatanya. _What_? _Oh my_ _god_! Apa segitu tingginya teknologi di tahun ini? Ha—ah, aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Aku pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Aku bingung harus kemana. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal suasana kota ini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menelusuri kota tidak jelas ini. Mataku memicing tajam saat melihat sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu asing untukku. Ah, itu rumahku! Meskipun masih ada sedikit perubahan aku masih bisa mengenalinya. Aku mendekat ke rumah itu secara diam-diam.

"Itachi, kau harus katakan pada adikmu agar bersikap sopan terhadapaku. Ceh! Si pantat ayam itu selalu saja menyeringai setiap melihatku! Awas kau!"

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung. Pria berambut merah kejinggaan itu adalah kakaknya Naruto. Ya, aku ingat sekali. Dia orang yang selalu marah-marah setiap bertemu _Aniki_-ku.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakannya. Sampai bertemu besok!"

_WHAAAT_?

Kenapa _Aniki_ dan Kyuu-_nii_ berciuman di depan rumahku! _Hell_! Bukankah mereka tidak pernah akur!

"Ingat selalu memperhatikan pola makan si kecil!"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan."

Si kecil? Eeeeeh? Ada … anaknya?

Dan setelah itu aku melihat seorang anak kecil sedang berlari dan memeluk kaki_ Aniki_. _Kami-sama_ selamatkan aku! Aku menghela napas berat berkali-kali sembari pergi meninggalkan rumah nista tidak jelas tersebut. Kakiku bergerak dengan cepat. Terserah kedua kakiku ingin membimbingku kemana. Kalau bisa aku ingin pulang saat ini juga. Eh tunggu! A-aku tidak melihat ada diriku di dalam rumah itu. Lalu aku sedang ada dimana? _Oke_ akan aku cari ke sekolah lagi.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Sasuke sedang memakai seragam sekolah lamanya? Ah, mana mungkin. Mungkin perasaanku saja."

.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di depan sebuah sekolah besar yang semakin besar saja. Aku memperhatikan sekolah yang sudah lumayan sepi tersebut. Dan aku ingat … aku sudah tidak mungkin bersekolah lagi di tahun ini.

Pundung.

Aku kembali membawa kakiku entah kemana. Aku gila! Otakku berpikir sangat keras tentang cara keluar dari kota nista yang membuatku bodoh ini.

"Teme! kau harus menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku kali ini!"

"Terserah apa maumu, Dobe."

Eh?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping dengan refleks. Dan aku dapat melihat dua orang pria yang sangat aku kenal sedang masuk ke dalam lift sebuah apartemen besar. Rambut kuning dan hitam kebiruan. Mata biru cerah dan hitam kelam. Itu aku dan Naruto.

_Kami-sama_! Belum puaskah kau memberikan cobaan tidak jelas ini?

Aku mengacak rambutku dengan kasar sembari pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut. _But_ … _curiosity kills the cat_! Aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak mengikuti dua pria itu. Aku berbalik arah dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung besar tersebut. Mataku tertuju pada seorang penjaga yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. "Um permisi, apa kau tahu dimana kamar Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyaku mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku sembari mengerling, "Ah, apa kau sebegitu lupanya dengan kamar yang selalu kau datangi? Tuan Uchiha?"

Heh?

Selalu kudatangi?

Aku berharap ada seutas tali yang bisa menggantung leherku saat ini juga.

"A-ah, ya sepertinya aku sedikit bingung. Jadi, bisakah kau memberitahuku?" tanyaku lagi masih mencoba bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku memasang tampang yang entah seperti apa bentuknya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menunjuk angka 404. Ah, ternyata di lantai empat. "Terima kasih," ucapku dan segera pergi dari tempat yang bisa membuatku mati mendadak tersebut.

"I-itu sesuatu sekali ketika seorang Uchiha berterima kasih!"

Aku dapat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli, biarlah Uchiha sedikit tercoreng akibat tindakan bodohku. Aku lelah, sepertinya aku terlalu _out of character_ hari ini. Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin ke kamar Naruto saat ini. Aku menekan tombol empat pada lift. Ah sepertinya angka empat bagi Jepang sudah tidak telalu bermasalah di zaman ini.

'TING'

Aku segera keluar dari lift itu dan mencari ruangan bernomor 404. Hanya beberapa langkah yang kubutuhkan untuk sampai ke tempat tersebut. Aku kembali memasang tampang apatisku seraya memperhatikan pintu putih yang ada di hadapanku. Aku memegangnya dengan perlahan.

'CKLEK'

Eh? Tidak terkunci?

Aku mengerutkan keningku sembari memasang tampang tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menutup pintu ini. Bagaimana jika ada yang masuk seenaknya? Contohnya seperti aku ini. Masa bodoh dengan hal itu semua. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah mencari tahu apa yang Naruto dan aku lakukan di apartemennya. Aku memperhatikan ruangan yang sangat besar tersebut dengan seksama. Sepertinya si rambut norak itu memiliki uang yang cukup banyak untuk membeli apartemen mewah ini.

"E-engh! Ah!"

Hah?

Aku kembali memijat keningku bingung mendengar suara aneh tersebut. Aku mencoba menajamkan pendengaranku untuk menangkap suara-suara tidak jelas tersebut. Dan mataku tertuju pada sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari ruangan tersebut. Dengan perlahan aku mendekati ruangan tersebut dan menempelkan kupingku pada pintu tersebut. Aku mencoba memfokuskan otak dan pendengaranku untuk mendengarkan suara-suara tersebut.

"A-ah! Na-naruto! Sssh-ah!"

"Kau benar-benar indah, Sasuke. Ugh! Kau sempurna untukku. Hei! jangan menutupi wajahmu , biar aku melihatnya. Aku ingin menatap matamu ketika kau menikmati permainanku."

"A-akh! Aah Naruto! Ahhh!"

Dan aku mematung di tempat ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Err, sepertinya apa yang sedang terjadi bukan hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka tersebut secara diam-diam. Dan kedua mataku dapat melihat adegan yang kedua orang itu lakukan dengan jelas.

_WHAT THE HELL_?

Entah ini mimpi atau hanya sebuah delusi … yang jelas aku melihat hal itu dengan kedua mataku. Secara nyata dan _live_. Aku merasakan semua organ tubuhku serasa begitu kaku dan tegang. Aku melihat dengan jelas dimana Naruto sedang memasukkan 'itu' ke dalam mulutnya. Dan 'itu' punyaku. I-itu tidak masuk akal. Apa yang sebenarnya orang itu pikirkan? Apa mereka berdua gila? Ke-kenapa mereka melakukannya secara terang-terangan.

Ah, _you know what I mean_.

Dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaanku saat itu. Dimana aku sedang tak berlapis sehelai benang pun dan sedang me-mendesah tidak jelas. Dan disisi lain Naruto sedang memakan punyaku. Dan … aku sangat tidak suka melihat wajah nikmatku saat itu. Benar-benar memalukan. Sepertinya aku seorang _bo-bottom _disini. Sesungguhnya kaki ini ingin melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Akan tetapi hati ini seperti sedang menikmati adegan tidak senonoh itu. Dan disinilah aku … berdiri di depan pintu sembari menjaga keseimbanganku agar tidak menyebabkan bunyi aneh dari arah pintu.

Aku dapat melihat Naruto mulai merangkak naik ke dadaku sementara sebelah tangannya menutup ujung barangku. Dan sepertinya dia sedang mengulum tonjolan yang ada di dadaku. Dan sepertinya … aku menikmatinya. Terbukti dari...

"Na-naru-ah! Le-lepas! A-aku mau kelu-aaah!"

Aku mendesah tidak jelas sembari menjambak rambutnya yang sedang menggelitik dadaku. Aku melihat tubuhku bergetar hebat … mungkin karena orgasme yang tertahan. _Damn you_, Dobe! Sedikit kesal karena sepertinya Naruto sedang mempermainkanku.

"Suke, kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, bukan? Aku ingin membuat malam ini berbeda dari biasanya."

"A-ap-ahh! Pe-pelan-pela-aah! Oughh! _That hurt_, Dobe!"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Dia mencintaiku? Apa aku bermimpi? Aku menghela napas sepelan mungkin sembari terus menatap tangan kiri Naruto yang mulai me-meraba bokongku. Mau apa dia sebenarn—

"Ahhh! Na-naruto lebih d-dalam!"

Eh?

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali saat dapat melihat kegiatan Naruto dengan jelas. Naruto sedang memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubangku. _What the_? Adegan _boys love live_ ini membuatku sedikit _turn on_. Ha—ah, meskipun hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatku seperti ini … apalagi aku yang berada di sana. Aku memperhatikan Naruto yang terus saja memasukkan jarinya semakin dalam sembari terus mengulum tonjolan yang ada di dadaku. Tangan kanannya masih menutup ujung barangku. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak dibiarkan orgasme? Dasar kejam.

"Oh! _There_! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

Ah, sepertinya Naruto menemukan prostata itu. Titik kenikmatan yang membuatku melayang … sepertinya. Atau tidak … karena tangan nakal itu tetap tak membiarkanku keluar. _Dammit_, Naruto! Awas saja kau! Aku jadi sedikit emosi dengan tingkahku yang sediki _masochist_.

"Kau harus keluar bersamaan denganku, Teme~"

"_S-stop_! A-aku ti-tidak tahan! Ahhh! Orgasme kering i-ini membuatku gila!"

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau menyukainya~"

Grrh! Rasanya aku ingin kesana dan memukul kepala pirang itu. Bagaimana bisa dia membuatku orgasme kering? Itu menyakitkan, kau tahu! Aku dapat melihat diriku di masa depan sedang mengerang nikmat tertahan saat Naruto kembali memainkan barangku yang sudah tampak membengkak. Berapa lama aku berdiri di sini? Selama itu pula dia menahanku untuk keluar. Dasar sialan!

"Tahan sebentar lagi. Aku akan memulainya."

Apa? Memulainya? Daritadi itu apa namanya? Dasar rubah sialan!

Sepertinya kepalaku sudah mulai berkukus melihat kelakuan Naruto. Dan aku kembali terdiam saat … saat Naruto memasukkan barangnya ke dalam lubangku. I-itu tidak masuk akal! Sejak kapan dia sudah tidak mengenakan baju? Dan tidakkah dia sadar punyanya itu sangat besar! Aku dapat merasakan pipiku memanas saat melihat punya Naruto.

"A-akh! Lakukan dengan ce-cepat! Ouh! Aahhh! Sial!"

Aku kembali menikmatinya. Oh, Sasuke di masa depan begitu _masochist_. Tapi aku masih tetap tampan seperti biasanya. Beruntung sekali kau Naruto. Aku terus memperhatikan Naruto yang terus berusaha memasukkan barangnya sepenuhnya ke dalam lubangku. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya barang besar itu dapat masuk sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa, aku ikut bernapas lega melihat hal tersebut. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya aku melihat diriku mengangguk dan Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh! Na-naruto bi-biarkan aku k-keluar! Ku-kumoho-aaah! Akh!"

Lihat! Aku memohon pada si pirang norak itu hanya karena dia begitu sadis.

"Se-seben-uhh! Kau membuatku gila, Suke~ kau terlalu nikmat! Ough! Kita akan keluar be-bersamaan."

Aku memperhatikan Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan terus memainkan barangku yang sudah membiru. Diriku di masa depan tampak terus mendesah dan mengerang nikmat. Entah itu artinya baik atau tidak aku tidak mengerti. Yang jelas … wajah itu seperti sedang berada di puncak kenikmatannya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Na-naru-ahhhh!"

"Ughhhh!"

Dan sepetinya mereka berteriak nikmat bersamaan. Aku melihat Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada barangku dan membiarkan aku keluar. Ha—ah, cairan putih itu menyebar kemana-mana saat mencapai klimaksnya. Aku menjadi ikut lega melihat hal tersebut. Aku menurunkan tanganku dari gagang pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding di sebelahku. Melihatnya saja aku sudah cukup lelah. Apalagi melakukannya. Tiba-tiba mukaku memanas. Aku baru ingat jika aku melakukan hal itu dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk menengok ke dalam saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Senyuman tipis tergambar di wajahku saat aku melihat Naruto mengecup keningku dengan pelan dan tertidur pulas sembari memelukku erat. Aku memeluk lututku dengan erat. "Ha—ah, apa-apaan itu? Pulang. Aku ingin pulang," ucapku seraya mencoba bangkit dari dudukku. Aku memegang gagang pintu itu dengan pelan dan menutupnya. Dengan perlahan aku pergi dari apartemen tersebut dan tak lupa menutup pintu itu.

Aku segera berlari menuju lift dan pergi dari gedung besar tersebut. Kakiku terus melangkah membawaku pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Hahaha, benar-benar aneh." Tawa kecil meluncur manis dari mulutku. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatku tak percaya. Namun, hal itu nyata terjadi di depan mataku. Dia menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi miliknya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Mataku memperhatikan tubuhku dengan seksama. Kakiku transparan. "Waktuku sudah menipis. Aku harus mencari cara untuk kembali ke zaman normal," ucapku seraya kembali berlari. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana cara untuk kembali. Aku harus bertanya pada siapa?

"_Maaf! Aduh gawat! Aku belum memberitahunya soal ini! Hei dengarkan aku! Jika kau berada di zaman yang berbeda, temukanlah sebuah tempat yang memiliki sebuah pohon tak berdaun tepat di tengahnya! Hei ku bisa mendengar—"_

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung saat mengingat kata-kata tersebut.

"Itu dia! Aku mendengar ucapan guru itu sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Aku harus mencari pohon itu. Tapi dimana?" Aku terus saja berlari sembari mencoba mencari-cari apakah ada pohon seperti itu di dekatku atau di sekitarku. Nihil! Aku tidak dapat menemukan pohon seperti itu.

Pohon?

Tak berdaun?

Sekolah!

Aku segera mempercepat lariku. Aku tahu dimana pohon itu berada. Itu adalah pohon yang berada tepat di tengah lapangan sekolah. Ya, Tuhan, semoga pohon itu masih ada. Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menganggapku seperti orang gila yang sedang berlari-lari di tengah kota luas ini. Aku harus mencapai pohon itu sebelum tengah malam. Napasku tampak terengah-engah saat aku berhenti di sebuah penyebrangan. Lampu itu masih merah. Tapi aku harus bergegas. Dengan modal nekat aku menerobos lampu merah tersebut. Entah sudah berapa banyak kendaraan yang membunyikan klaksonnya untuk mencaciku yang melintas seenaknya.

Kakiku terus berlari kencang untuk mencapai sekolah itu secepat mungkin. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku saat aku telah berada di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut. Sebelah mataku terpejam menahan sakit di ulu hatiku. Mataku mencoba mencari keberadaan pohon tersebut. Sekolah itu tampak begitu sepi di malam hari. Senyuman kelegaan terlintas di wajahku saat mataku menangkap siluet pohon tersebut. Dengan cepat aku memanjat pagar tersebut dan berlari menuju pohon itu. Sepertinya _alarm_ pengaman sekolah itu berbunyi karena kelakuanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku harus kembali. Aku … aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan … Naruto.

'BRUK'

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pohon tersebut. Aku terlalu lelah seharian ini. Dan aku tahu … sebentar lagi mata ini akan terpejam. Selamat tinggal masa depan yang indah. Aku akan mengunjungimu. Bukan sebagai makhluk masa lalu. Tetapi sebagai orang yang memang seharusnya berada di masa itu. Saat ini … aku ingin semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Selamat ting—

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Aku merasakan mataku mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Aroma obat-obatan mulai menyapaku dengan lembut. Bayang-bayang suasana putih mulai menyapa kedua netra kelamku. Aku merasakan suasana yang begitu familiar. Suasana yang sesuai dengan keadaanku sekarang ini. Kepalaku sepertinya masih terasa berat dan sakit. Sekujur tubuhku masih merasakan lelah yang akut.

"Naruto! Dia bangun!"

Ah, sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu. Itu suara bocah penyuka anjing tersebut.

"Cepat! Sasuke-_kun_ sudah sadar!"

Ternyata ada Sakura juga di dekatku. Semuanya memanggil Naruto. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia menungguku? Rasanya aku ingin menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian kecil.

'GREP'

Aku merasakan tubuh yang hangat sedang memelukku dengan erat. Siapa orang ini? Sepertinya aku sangat mengenali aroma tubuhnya. Mataku perlahan terbuka lebih lebar. Dan aku dapat melihat seseorang dengan surai pirang memelukku. Apa Ino? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia memiliki rambut jabrik seperti ini. Perlahan tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh surai itu. Lembut.

"Sasuke syukurlah kau sadar! Sudah lebih dari seharian kau terdiam di ranjang ini! Syukurlah!"

Heh?

Sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini. Suara yang selalu berada di dekatku. Itu suara Naruto. Aku sangat mengenalinya. Aku sangat merindukan suara in—

"A-ap-ahh! Pe-pelan-pela-aah! Oughh! _That hurt_, Dobe!"

—Naruto! Oh,_ no_! Kenapa aku mengingat kejadian aneh tersebut? Ka-kalau itu suara Naruto, berarti yang saat ini memelukku dengan erat….

Heeee?

'BRUAK'

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan sangat erat. Mataku menatap kesal ke arah Naruto. "Ka-kau! Beraninya memelukku seperti tadi! Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Keluar!" aku segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tak peduli suara-suara di belakangku mencoba menjangkau indra pendengaran dan otakku. Aku harus pergi dari hadapan Naruto. A-kau tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya. Sial! Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas. Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini!

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Kumohon berhenti sebentar!"

Aku dapat mendengar Naruto terus-terusan memanggilku. Namun yang kulakukan adalah terus berlari dan meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Berhenti! Teme!"

Aku menghentikan lariku saat mendengar suara Naruto begitu nyaring dan sepertinya dia sedang serius. Aku tak berbalik. Hanya diam berdiri di tempat aku berpijak. Mataku menatap datar ke arah depan.

"Berhenti menghindariku. Aku menyadari bahwa perasaanku tidak hanya menginginkanmu sebagai teman sejak kemarin. Saat dimana aku mendapatkan kabar kau pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat dapat melihatmu kembali membuka matamu? Aku tak dapat mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Rasa takut saat memikirkan bahwa kau tidak akan kembali masih terus terngiang di otakku. Aku … ingin memilikimu bukan sebagai teman … tetapi sebagai sosok yang menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

Aku dapat mendengar perkataan Naruto dengan sangat jelas. Entah darimana otak bodohnya itu dapat merangkai kata-kata romantis seperti itu. Apa rasa takut membuatnya menjadi orang yang pintar? Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba mataku beralih pada seorang pemuda yang sedang memegang koran yang masih baru. Mataku menatap ke arah jam tangan yang ada di tangannya.

07:33 A.M

Dan aku menatap koran itu lagi.

_October_ 10, 2012

Aku menarik napas panjang dan berbalik menatap Naruto dengan lekat. "Selamat ulang tahun," ucapku pelan. Mata kami bertemu pandang.

Dia tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. Aku tak dapat menahan lengkungan kecil pada bibirku saat melihatnya seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya … yang membuatku dapat mencapai harapanku adalah … masa depan.

Meskipun hanya rohku yang dapat melihatnya … rasa hangat itu masih membekas sangat jelas di pikiran ini.

Aku tidak akan pernah putus asa dengan masa yang sekarang dan masa depanku.

Karena itu … adalah mimpi yang telah menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Kiba menatap Sakura dengan bingung. "Kamu dengar, tidak? Tadi Sasuke berteriak seperti ini, "Ka-kau! Beraninya memelukku seperti tadi! Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Keluar!". Dia berkata seperti itu, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap Kiba dengan bingung. "Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Dia mengusir kita tadi."

"Lalu?" Sakura masih memasang tampang tidak mengerti ke arah Kiba.

"Ta-tapi kenapa malah dia yang lari keluar? Seharusnya kan kita."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Buahahahaha." Kiba dan Sakura tak mampu menahan tawanya saat menyadari betapa bohohnya Sasuke saat itu. Ya, setidaknya mereka senang karena perasaan mereka bisa terungkapkan pada akhinya.

Shikamaru dan Gaara mengendikkan bahunya tak mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Toh tugas mereka sudah selesai.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Di sebuah ruangan kelas yang tampak sepi begitu tenang. Cahaya temaram bulan yang masuk membuat suasana malam pada kelas itu begitu indah. Bias-bias cahayanya menerpa dua buah kotak yang tergeletak di atas sebuah meja kosong. Dua buah kotak sejenis dan sewarna. Di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa lembar foto yang terhambur. Foto-foto itu bertebaran saat tertiup angin yang cukup kencang.

Foto yang berisi _figure_ seorang bocah berambut hitam kebiruan dengan ekspresi apatisnya. Diambil dari beberapa sudut berbeda. Dan ada sebagian foto yang tergeletak terbalik. Dibalik setiap foto terdapat tulisan-tulisan kecil yang ditulis dengan tangan.

27 Februari 2010

17 Juni 2010

23 Maret 2011

26 Agustus 2011

08 Oktober 2012

Foto-foto yang selama ini selalu Naruto simpan selama hampir tiga tahun. Tiga tahun semenjak mengenal Sasuke. Foto-foto yang menjadi penyalur perasaan Naruto selama tiga tahun ini.

Perasaan yang kini telah bersinar dan terbuka lebar. Bagaikan foto-foto yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang lembut itu.

_**FIN**_

.

.

Happy NaruSasu's Days Minna! Semoga makin banyak author-author yang meramaikan Fanfiction Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak terasa Oyabun sudah bergelut dalam SasuNaruSasu selama hampir enam bulan lebih. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membagi ilmu bersama, berteman, dan memberikan komentar-komentar disetiap cerita Oyabun. Sebagai seorang newbie, Oyabun sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian.

Cerita ini mengmbil sedikit lirik dari soundtrack Naruto Shippuden "CLOSER" by "Inoue Joe" yaitu "You know the closer you get to something, the tougher is to see it. And I never take it for granted, so let's go!"

Dan juga ada sebuah perumpamaan yang Oyabun ambil dari Movie "5 centimeters per second".

Tanpa adanya kalian, semua cerita Oyabun hanyalah tulisan tak bermakna. Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan review pada cerita abal ini. Semoga amal ibadah kalian diterima, Amin. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membantu Oyabun dalam pembaharuan kosa kata dan penggunaan EYD, heheh. I love you all! GO FIGHT!

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


End file.
